Follow my lead
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara wants the lead role in the ballet. So she will do anything to prove that she's serious. Zutara


**I own nothing.**

Katara had some of after school activities. She was in cheerleading, bottom of the pyramid thanks to Ty lee. She also had her passion, ballet. Her teacher for both is someone you'd never expect. A woman named Jun. She's the last person you would think to be in a ballet skirt but she is the best. She even lets them personalised their own ballet outfits. Katara wasn't fond of pink, the last time she wore pink was when she kissed her ex-boyfriend Aang for the first time. Katara only had two ballet outfits unlike some girls in the class. She had a black leotard with cap sleeves with a V-neck neckline; a short, light blue tutu; light blue tights; and ballet shoes. She would wear blue eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Her other outfit was a black leotard and light blue tights, with purple legwarmers. She has a long-sleeved, lilac-colored bolero that she wore over her leotard, and a blue baller skirt. She also wore her hair in a bun with both outfits.

She was able to pay for them with her after school job at the tea house she works for. Iroh's Jasmine Dragon. She wore her hair in a top knot with the rest open (Katara's fire nation style), secured with a blue ribbon. Her top was a white button-up blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and she wore a short red skirt. She also wore a blue apron over her skirt, white socks up to her ankles, and red high heels.

There were other students at the ballet classes too. Mai, Azula and Ty Lee. Mai was Zuko's on and off again girlfriend, now they were off. She was a beautiful yet an emotionless girl. Ty Lee was always happy and was also her cheerleading captain; she also put her on the bottom on every pyramid. Azula, was a mean girl and also Zuko's sister.

Next there was Yue and Suki, they were Katara's friends, but not at the same time, Sokka, Katara's jock brother dated them at the same time so they weren't really friends. They both were also on the cheer team. Suki was also captain on all the female girl sports teams.

Next was Aang and Toph, Aang was Katara's ex and could he dance, but the strangest was Toph in ballet. Toph said her mom made her join but the way Toph danced was amazing. She was also the only girl to be on the boys wrestling team and football team.

Then there was Zuko. An odd choice for battle. A jock who was captain of all the teams. His friends came in one day to make fun of him and he just smirked and said he was in a room full of girls and that all shut them up. Zuko was a player. The longest relationship he had were Yue and Mai. Katara asked Yue how she could stand him and she said he could be really sweet once you get to know him.

Katara always wondered why she never got the lead in the school ballet. In Pocahontas Yue got the lead female, Katara played the best friend and understudy, Zuko played the lead male and Azula played the villain etc. In Beauty and the Beast, Aang played the Beast, Suki played Belle, Zuko played the prince, Katara played the broom and understudy and the rest played the household items. In Snow White, Toph played Snow White; Aang played the Prince, Azula the Queen, Zuko the huntsman, Katara and the others the dwarfs. She couldn't even get the lead in Sleeping Beauty! And through half that dance all she did was sleep, but Yue did a wonderful job. There were other dancers that also got leads but these were the stars of the class so where does that leave Katara?

Yue, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee and even Mai got the leading lady roles. Aang and Zuko got the leading male roles. And Azula always got the villain roles. Katara only got minor parts or understudy. She was tired of being the understudy; she wanted a leading lady role.

* * *

"Um miss Jun, may I speak to you?" Katara asked after ballet class.

"Sure but make it quick kid." Jun told her.

"I want a leading role." Katara said confidently. "You always give me the understudy parts, even the bottom of the pyramid in the cheer squad, never mind that but I trained just as hard as everyone else and I'm willing to work harder if you give me the leading role."

"Anything?" Jun asked.

"Anything." Katara said.

* * *

_The next day…_

Jun called Katara and Zuko over.

"Angry boy, meet your new partner…"

**I'm not sure where exactly where im going with this story, if I should continue or not, scratch the whole ballet cheer thing. What would you guys like and I might add it? Five or more reviews and I'll continue. **


End file.
